


Después de la oscuridad no siempre vienen tiempos más oscuros

by ununquadius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandono infantil, Astoria está muerta desde el principio, Final Feliz, Gen, Personaje menor muerto, menciones a intentos de suicidio, pensamientos suicidas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/pseuds/ununquadius
Summary: Después de la muerte de Astoria cuando Scorpius es todavía un bebé, Draco decide que no es un buen padre para él y lo deja con los Potter. Once años después, intenta recuperar su relación con Scorpius.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Después de la oscuridad no siempre vienen tiempos más oscuros

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que el español es mi lengua materna, no suelo escribir fics en español así que siempre siento que son un poco raros. Además, perdón por el título, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor. 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> *Si se me olvidó etiquetar algo importante, por favor, díganmelo en los comentarios para poder añadirlo.

Draco mira al bebé dormido en la cuna, ajeno a la tragedia que acaba de vivir. Scorpius es demasiado joven para saber que los sanadores acaban de llamar para informar de que Astoria ha muerto. ¿Lo sabrá? ¿Al día siguiente cuando se despierte y la llame con un balbuceo y ella no acuda sonriente a su llamada, sabrá que es porque está muerta? ¿Entienden los bebés la muerte? Draco no lo cree, pues ni él mismo la entiende bien. 

Astoria estaba enferma, pero les habían asegurado años de vida. Sin embargo, hace algunas horas Astoria dijo que se encontraba mal y fue a San Mungo ante las insistencias de Draco. Y ahora está muerta. 

Scorpius se remueve un poco en la cuna y se abraza más fuerte al osito de peluche. Es tan inocente...A Draco se le escapa un sollozo. ¿Qué va a hacer ahora? Creía que podía criar a Scorpius porque Astoria estaría a su lado asegurándose de que no lo convirtiera en un ser despreciable como él. Pero ahora...ahora ya no está tan seguro.

Lo mejor para Scorpius es que Draco no cuide de él, sino que lo haga otra familia. Alguien que sea cariñoso y responsable. Alguien que le demuestre a Scorpius todo el amor que necesita, pero que también se asegure de llamarle la atención cuando sea preciso y de alejarlo de los caminos más oscuros. 

Draco alarga un dedo para tocar la mejilla suave de Scorpius. El niño sonríe en sueños. Sí, es lo mejor. Scorpius necesita una familia de verdad y Draco no puede cumplir ese papel cuando su alma acaba de ser desgarrada en dos mitades. Con las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos, Draco vuelve a su dormitorio y se acurruca entre las mantas. Es lo mejor. 

* * *

—Draco, por favor—. La voz de Pansy parece llegarle a Draco desde muy lejos, como si no estuviera de pie al lado de su cama de San Mungo. 

—El sanador dijo que si empezabas a comer podrías salir antes de aquí—. Gregory también ha venido, por supuesto. Sin embargo, Draco los ignora a los dos. 

Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Astoria. Tres largos años desde que decidiera abandonar a su hijo en la entrada de la familia que consideró mejor para él. El plan era que Draco desaparecería también. Se reuniría con Astoria tan pronto como Scorpius estuviera a salvo. Pero si algo caracteriza a Draco es la cobardía. Lo intentó de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron, pero siempre había algo que lo frenaba: el dolor, la imagen mental de la sangre, una imagen de un futuro improbable en el que Scorpius y él se tomaban un helado juntos… Su estancia actual en San Mungo no es sino el resultado del último intento y su negación a comer es lo único que le queda por probar. Ya que es demasiado cobarde para matarse, morirá de hambre. 

—Solo un poquito, ¿vale? —dice Pansy mirándolo con ojos suplicantes. Draco niega con la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado—. ¡Pues muy bien! ¡Muérete de hambre entonces si es eso lo que quieres! —Y enfadada, se sienta en la silla más alejada de su cama. 

Draco se fija en ella y en Gregory por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación. Parecen cansados, derrotados. Tienen ojeras y, aunque Pansy trata de mantener su apariencia cuidada de siempre, el maquillaje no cubre bien por algunas zonas y el pelo parece más encrespado de lo que es normal en ella. Gregory parece haber perdido peso. 

La túnica le cae sobre el cuerpo sin gracia y Draco aprecia algunas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos que no estaban antes allí. 

Asiente para sí mismo. Está arruinando la vida de sus amigos, pero pronto acabará; pronto los dejará solos para que puedan ser felices de nuevo. No queda mucho tiempo para que Draco Malfoy deje de ser un estorbo en las vidas de los demás. 

* * *

Es algo que ha hecho otras veces; quedarse muy quieto camuflado por hechizos frente a la casa en la que vive Scorpius esperando verlo, confirmar que no se equivocó al dejarlo ahí. Sin embargo, nunca lo ha visto. Ha escuchado a niños reírse y llamarlo (se aseguró de dejar una nota explicando la razón de su abandono y cuál era su nombre), pero nada más. 

Hasta ahora ha sido lo mejor, saber que Scorpius está bien, pero no saber cómo es. No obstante, eso ya no le basta. Necesita verlo. Saber si se parece más a él o a Astoria, saber cómo es su carácter, sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus sueños. Es su hijo, pero no está seguro de poder reconocerlo si se lo encontrara un día por la calle. 

Scorpius tiene ya ocho años y Draco no es el ser vacío que era. Ahora tiene un trabajo y pequeñas motivaciones que lo hacen seguir adelante. Sigue sin arrepentirse de haber dejado a Scorpius aquí. Eso es lo único de lo que está seguro. No hubiera sido un buen padre, aunque una parte pequeña y egoísta de él insista en que necesita a Scorpius. Pero es fácil ignorarla. 

Es entonces cuando los ve. Un grupo de niños camina por la acera junto a una mujer. La reconoce enseguida de sus años en Hogwarts. Hermione Granger. Se fija en los niños esperando reconocer a Scorpius, porque está seguro de que lo reconocería al instante. Son seis: dos niñas y cuatro niños. Las niñas son pelirrojas igual que uno de los niños. Los otros son dos morenos, uno alto que parece mayor y otro más bajo, y un rubio. El corazón le da un vuelco a Draco en el pecho. Tiene que ser el niño rubio. 

Es bajito y delgado y habla con gran entusiasmo con el menor de los niños morenos. Draco no alcanza a escuchar lo que dicen, pero es suficiente para saber que es feliz. Scorpius sonríe y señala algo que tiene enfrente; Draco cree que al otro niño moreno. Los dos niños se ríen más fuerte tapando las bocas con sus manos. Draco también sonríe. Scorpius es feliz con los Potter. Todo está bien así. 

* * *

—Blaise me dijo que ya las enviaron —comenta Pansy, mirándolo por encima del ejemplar de _Corazón de bruja_ que ha estado hojeando recostada cómodamente en el sofá. 

—¿Que enviaron qué? —Draco sabe muy bien a qué se refiere, pero lleva meses intentando no pensar en ello. 

—Las cartas de Hogwarts. Así que no me extrañaría que fueran al Callejón Diagon en unos días…—Pansy lo mira fijamente, pero él la ignora, como si no le importara lo que le cuenta—. Draco. No finjas que te da igual porque sé que no es así. He tenido una paciencia infinita contigo en todo este asunto, a pesar de que has sido un idiota. No me tomes por tonta a mí también. 

—¡Está bien! —Draco se rinde por fin y la mira. Se pasa una mano por el pelo en un intento de aclararse las ideas—. ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Crees que no he pensado mil veces en ir a verlo? ¿Que no he ido al Callejón Diagon solo con la esperanza de encontrármelo? ¿Y qué haría? ¿Le digo “hola, Scorpius, soy tu padre. Mira, te abandoné porque después de que tu madre muriera quería morirme yo también y por lo visto tú me dabas igual, pero ahora ya no. ¿Quieres que nos veamos más a menudo? Por cierto, a veces voy a espiarte a tu casa”? —Draco acaba su discurso casi gritando, pero pierde toda la energía con la última palabra y se deja caer contra el respaldo del sillón en el que está sentado. Ya apenas puede recordar por qué era buena idea dejar a Scorpius con Potter. 

—Podrías encontrártelo por casualidad —dice Pansy, como si Draco no hubiera dicho nada—. Ya sabes, vas al callejón y lo ves más de cerca, incluso puedes decirle “hola”. O podrías acabar con esta tontería escribiéndole una carta a Potter. 

—¡No voy a hacer nada de eso! A estas alturas es mejor que Scorpius no sepa nada de mí. 

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que Blaise es profesor de Hogwarts? ¿De que puede que le dé clases?

—Y no dirá nada si sabe lo que le conviene. 

—A lo mejor eres tú el que no sabe lo que le conviene. 

Draco se levanta lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Pansy y se desaparece. ¿Qué sabrá ella sobre lo que le conviene o no? Él sabe mejor que nadie que Scorpius está mejor sin él. Lo ha visto y es feliz. Todo está bien así. El dolor que atraviesa a Draco cada vez que piensa en que no conoce a su propio hijo no importa. Nada de lo que él sienta importa mientras Scorpius esté bien. 

* * *

Por supuesto, Pansy tiene razón. Siempre la tiene, la muy perra. Por eso Draco ha ido todos los días al Callejón Diagon. Ha entrado en Flourish and Blotts tantas veces sin comprar nada que ya los dependientes lo miran con desconfianza. Sin embargo, eso no importa; lo único que importa ahora es que acaba de verlos, al mismo grupo de niños que ha visto cerca de la casa de los Potter varias veces. Dos de ellos, el rubio y el moreno bajito han entrado en la tienda de mascotas. Draco los sigue. 

—¡Albus, mira! —dice Scorpius señalando una cesta llena de gatitos. 

Draco sonríe desde su posición, detrás de una pila tambaleante de golosinas para lechuzas. _¡Albus!_ Solo a Potter se le ocurriría ponerle ese nombre a uno de sus hijos. 

—Son tan monos… —dice Albus—. ¿Crees que me comprarán uno, aunque haya dicho que quería una lechuza?

—Seguro que sí —dice Scorpius mirando encantado a la cesta. 

—¡Voy a preguntar!

Albus sale corriendo de la tienda al establecimiento de enfrente, donde el niño moreno mayor entró con su madre. Esta es la oportunidad que Draco ha estado esperando. Sin pensárselo más para no dejarse arrastrar por el pánico, se acerca a la cesta de gatitos. 

—Son preciosos, ¿verdad, señor? —dice Scorpius cuando lo ve acercarse. 

—Sí. Yo tenía uno cuando era pequeño. —Draco no puede evitar que la emoción le constriña el pecho. Está hablando con Scorpius. ¡Está hablando con Scorpius!

—Mis padres me regalaron una lechuza por mi cumpleaños, pero no estaría mal tener un gatito también. —Se agacha y acaricia la cabeza diminuta de uno con la punta de un dedo—. Espero que le compren uno a Albus, así tendremos un gatito entre los dos. 

Draco ignora el pinchazo de celos que lo atraviesa cuando Scorpius se refiere a los Potter como a sus padres y asiente con un gesto de cabeza. 

—¿Van a empezar este año en Hogwarts? —pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. 

—Sí. Al y yo tenemos la misma edad, pero… —Scorpius se interrumpe y mira hacia los lados, como asegurándose de que nadie más puede oírlos. Draco se inclina hacia delante, curioso—. Al seguramente irá a Gryffindor, como mis padres, pero yo no soy muy valiente.

—Las otras casas no están mal, ¿sabes? Además, no todos en la misma familia tienen por qué ir a la misma casa. 

—¿Usted cree? Están todos tan orgullosos de ser de Gryffindor… El tío Ron dice que si tiene a un hijo en Slytherin lo deshereda. 

Draco casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al oír a su propio hijo llamando a Weasley “el tío Ron”. 

—Seguro que tu tío bromea. Slytherin es una casa tan buena como las demás—. Astoria y Draco solían bromear sobre la casa a la que iría Scorpius de mayor. Ella siempre apostaba por Hufflepuff, pero él siempre intentaba demostrarle que iría a Slytherin. 

Scorpius abre la boca para contestar, según Draco parece un poco aliviado, pero un correteo y un grito de alegría lo interrumpen. 

—¡Mamá dice que sí! —grita Albus —¿Cuál nos llevamos?

Los dos niños se lanzan a analizar cada gatito y Draco aprovecha ese momento para despedirse. No cree que sea buena idea que los Potter lo vean hablando con sus hijos y piensen que tiene malas intenciones. Además, aunque Potter es un poco idiota, seguro que, si lo ve junto a Scorpius, suma dos más dos y se da cuenta de quiénes son los padres de su hijo adoptivo. 

Tan pronto como está fuera de la vista, se aparece directamente en la sala de estar de los Goyle. 

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! —exclama Gregory dejando caer una taza de té al suelo—. ¿No sabes que aparecerse en las casas de los demás es de mala educación?

—¡Lo he visto y he hablado con él, Greg! —grita entusiasmado. Mira a su alrededor porque necesita que sus dos amigos escuchen la historia, pero no ve a Pansy—. ¿Dónde está Pansy?

—Ahora viene —dice, mientras repara la taza con un movimiento de varita y se sirve té de una tetera que descansa sobre la mesa—. ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?

Pansy llega en ese momento, bostezando y con una bata de raso. Saluda a Draco con un movimiento de cabeza y se sirve té. Draco se queda de pie; su entusiasmo no le permite estarse quieto. 

—¡A Scorpius! ¡He hablado con él! ¡Es… es adorable! ¡Y simpático! ¡Y le gustan los gatos! ¡Y no cree que sea de Gryffindor! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Draco…

—¿Debería ir a King’s Cross?

—¡Draco! No, no puedes hacer eso —dice Goyle, mirándolo muy serio—. Lo siento, pero creo que estás loco. Renunciaste a él hace años. No puedes empezar a perseguirlo como un maníaco. 

—Es su hijo, Greg. 

—Yo pensaba eso también, créeme, pero después de lo de hoy… No estoy diciendo que hablemos siempre, pero… Me gustaría formar parte de su vida. 

—Entonces habla con los Potter primero. Ellos son sus padres. No me mires así. Eso lo decidiste tú, no yo. 

Draco se prepara para rebatirle, pero el dolor en los ojos de sus amigos se lo impide. Cuando decidió que no era el padre adecuado para Scorpius, no se le pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor Gregory y Pansy sí lo eran. No se le ocurrió que les estaba robando la oportunidad de cuidarlo a ellos también. Pero en esa época no pensaba con claridad, ese era el problema. 

—Sí, claro. Tienes razón. —Se sienta, o más bien se deja caer, al lado de Pansy y acepta la taza que esta le pasa. 

—Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, Draco —dice Gregory con voz suave—. Habla con ellos y explícales mejor lo que ocurrió. Seguro que lo entienden. 

—Sí…

—No quiero ser aguafiestas —interviene Pansy— pero a lo mejor no dejan que te acerques a él. ¿Qué harás entonces?

—¡Pans!

—¿Qué? Tú mismo lo has dicho, a todos los efectos es su hijo, así que ellos deciden.

Draco trata de ignorar las voces de sus amigos. Todo está yendo demasiado rápido. Ha pasado de hablar con Scorpius por primera vez a plantearse entrar en su vida como su padre, a darse a conocer y exponerse al rechazo. Sabe que está preparado para ocupar el papel al que renunció hace once años, pero no para ver el desprecio y el odio en los ojos de su hijo. Pero ¿lo estará algún día? Cuanto más tiempo espere, menos podrá pasar con Scorpius y más durará su incertidumbre. Además, este año Scorpius se irá a Hogwarts. Siente que tiene que aprovechar este verano; la siente como su última oportunidad. 

—Le escribiré a los Potter —dice de repente, sorprendiendo a Pansy y a Gregory. 

* * *

_Malfoy:_

_No sé muy bien cómo responder a tu carta. Ginny me ha dejado todo el trabajo a mí porque dice que nosotros nos entenderíamos mejor. Creo que está perdiendo la cabeza._

_Desde que encontramos a Scorp en la entrada, nos hemos preguntado quienes podrían ser sus padres. Asumimos que se trataba de una familia tradicional de magos por el nombre que habían elegido para él, pero no sabíamos de quién podría tratarse. A medida que crecía y el parecido contigo se hizo más evidente (te habrás fijado en que es prácticamente tú a su edad pero en versión amable), no nos quedaron más dudas sobre su parentesco._

_Discutimos si escribirte un par de veces, pero siempre lo descartábamos. Además, teníamos miedo de habernos equivocado y de que no fueras el padre._

_A principios de este año le contamos a Scorp la verdad. El ya sospechaba que no era nuestro hijo biológico, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarlo hasta entonces. Lo único que sabe de ti es lo que nos escribiste en la carta que dejaste junto a él: que su madre murió y que su padre no creía que fuera a ser una buena influencia por lo que tomó lo que le pareció la mejor decisión para él._

_No, no creo que te odie. Supongo que siente curiosidad por ti y por su madre, como es natural. Pero tampoco creo que te perdone fácilmente. Le gustaría conocerte. El sábado James y Lily (nuestros otros hijos) han quedado con sus amigos y Ginny puede salir con Albus (nuestro hijo mediano) para que Scorp y tú se puedan conocer en un ambiente más tranquilo._

_Un saludo,_

_Harry_

Draco relee la carta por quinta o sexta vez. Ha tardado en llegar, pero después de varias semanas Potter por fin ha respondido. 

Scorpius no lo odia y siente curiosidad por conocerlo. La felicidad que siente es solo comparable a la que sintió cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez. Además va acompañada del mismo vértigo. 

Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando y esta vez no puede estropearlo. Esta vez todo tiene que salir bien. Sabe que no puede pretender ocupar el puesto de padre en la vida de Scorpius porque hace años que se lo cedió a Potter, pero puede ser el tío Draco o algo parecido. Se conformará con cualquier migaja que Scorpius quiera ofrecerle. Sabe que se merece menos que eso después de lo que hizo. 

* * *

Aunque ha estado decenas de veces en la tranquila calle de los Potter, esta vez todo parece diferente. Se fija en lo desordenado que está el jardín y en el adorno de pequeñas hadas que rodea el pomo de la puerta principal. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, llama a la puerta. 

Después de unos instantes, Potter la abre y le dedica una nerviosa sonrisa. Está más alto y grueso de lo que recuerda. Draco supone que el trabajo de auror lo obliga a estar en forma y ya no puede ser el chico escuchimizado de los años de colegio. El pelo desordenado y las gafas torcidas no han cambiado. 

—Hola—. La voz de Draco suena como un graznido debido a los nervios. 

—Hola, pasa. 

Potter se hace a un lado y lo invita a pasar a una pequeña sala de estar abarrotada de trastos. Draco mira con atención, esperando ver algún detalle de Scorpius. 

—Ponte cómodo —dice Potter señalando al sofá—. Scorp está arriba en su dormitorio… Ahora baja. Está un poco nervioso. 

—No es el único, créeme. —Draco se sienta y Potter hace lo propio en un viejo sillón de orejeras. Draco carraspea—. Gracias por… por cuidar de él. 

—Está bien. Scorp es un encanto —Potter sonríe con cariño—. Pero siento curiosidad, ¿por qué nosotros? Nos odias. 

—No los odio… No te soportaba en Hogwarts y a la Weasley, mucho menos, pero no los odiaba. Además, pensé que, dada tu historia, cuidarías bien de un niño abandonado. No me equivoqué, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. 

En ese momento, oyen unos pasos vacilantes que bajan la escalera y se acercan tímidamente al salón. Draco se gira y le sonríe a Scorpius. Al contrario de cuando se vieron en la tienda de mascotas, ahora Scorpius no parece alegre ni animado. Lo mira entre curioso y asustado, lanzando miradas al suelo y a Potter. 

—Hola, Scorpius —lo saluda Draco con un susurro, pues la emoción le impide hablar más alto.

—Hola. —El saludo de Scorpius se intuye más que se escucha. 

—Entra, no te quedes ahí —lo anima Potter, el más calmado de los tres. 

Scorpius da unos pasos vacilantes hacia el sofá en el que está Draco, pero se detiene a medio camino y luego, más rápido, se dirige hacia el sillón de Potter y se acomoda en su regazo. Draco intenta que el dolor por el rechazo no se aprecie en sus facciones. 

Potter murmura algo que Draco no alcanza a escuchar, pero que hace que Scorpius niegue con la cabeza, alarmado. El brazo de Potter se estrecha un poco más alrededor del niño. 

—Bueno… —empieza Potter tras unos momentos en los que tanto Draco como Scorpius parecen demasiado nerviosos como para empezar a hablar—. ¿Scorp nos dijo que tenías un gato cuando eras pequeño, Malfoy?

No es la conversación que Draco estaba esperando tener con su hijo después de tantos años, pero es un comienzo. 

—Sí, una gata. Se llamaba Helga, como Helga Hufflepuff. Era muy cariñosa y mucho más agradable para jugar que los pavos reales de mi padre.

—¿Tu padre tenía pavos reales? —pregunta Scorpius. Su voz suena más animada y sus ojos grandes y claros lo miran con curiosidad. Draco sonríe. 

—Sí. Creía que le daban prestigio, así que había pavos albinos por todas partes. Eran un incordio. 

—Nosotros tenemos tres lechuzas, a Pizza y un gatito que compramos el otro día cuando… cuando nos vimos —acaba Scorpius con timidez. 

—¿Pizza? —pregunta Draco, confuso, lo que arranca risas en Potter y Scorpius. 

—Pizza es nuestro perro —le aclara Potter—. James lo empezó a llamar así cuando era pequeño y el perro asumió que ese era su nombre. No hubo forma de cambiárselo a algo más… normal. 

Draco sonríe también. La tarde pasa en la pequeña salita de los Potter. Scorpius se acaba sentando en el sofá junto a Draco. Hablan de pequeñas cosas de la vida cotidiana: las mascotas, el quidditch, las riñas entre hermanos, las comidas favoritas y las que odian… Cosas sin importancia, pero que para Draco suponen pequeños tesoros que se asegura de recordar. 

Cuando por fin se despiden, con la promesa de verse otro día, Draco siente que empieza a conocer a Scorpius, que ya no es la imagen que se ha formado de él, sino alguien real. Le gusta el quidditch (quiere ser buscador). Se pelea a menudo con James y Lily siempre le quita sus cosas, pero Albus es su alma gemela. Su comida favorita son los macarrones con trocitos de salchichas que Potter prepara para cenar algunos viernes. Su postre favorito es el tiramisú. Odia las berenjenas, mucho. Es muy observador y le apasiona leer. Sueña con tener una biblioteca enorme algún día, de esas con una entrada secreta y una escalera para acceder a los estantes más altos. Los ojos le brillan de emoción cuando habla sobre un tema que le gusta. Se desordena el pelo cuando está nervioso y es el centro de atención. Es perfecto. 

* * *

Draco ha visitado a los Potter varias veces ya, siempre después de ponerse de acuerdo con Potter mediante carta y de que Scorpius acepte verlo. Durante las visitas nunca están solos, Scorpius y él. A veces es Potter el que está por allí, otras Ginny Weasley y otras, la familia entera. Draco ha llegado a conocerlos muy bien a todos e incluso ha empezado a sentirse parte de la familia, como un amigo de toda la vida. Las conversaciones siempre son superficiales, nada de los temas espinosos de los que Draco tanto teme hablar. 

Hoy es la primera vez que Scorpius y él se verán a solas, en casa de Draco. Es un momento importante y presiente que será hoy cuando todas esas preguntas que Scorpius no ha hecho salgan a la luz por fin. 

A la hora convenida, Scorpius aparece girando en la chimenea de la sala de estar. 

—¡Odio viajar por la red flu! —dice mientras se sacude el hollín que cubre sus vaqueros. 

—A mí tampoco me gusta demasiado —dice Draco, agitando la varita para limpiar a Scorpius—. ¿Quieres tomar algo, ver la casa…?

—Ver la casa. ¡Esta sala es enorme! —dice, mirando a su alrededor. 

—Sí… aunque Astoria quería una casa modesta, así que nos vinimos a la más pequeña de las propiedades de mis padres. 

—¿Esta es la más pequeña? ¡Pero si se podría jugar al quidditch aquí dentro!

Draco ríe, feliz. 

—Anda, ven. Te enseño el resto. 

Scorpius queda maravillado con las grandes habitaciones, la soleada galería que da al inmenso jardín y, tal y como Draco sospechaba, le lleva casi una hora entera estudiar la biblioteca. Solo suben a la planta alta, cuando Draco le promete varias veces que podrá volver a visitar la biblioteca cuando quiera. 

Draco se detiene delante de una puerta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hay ahí? —pregunta Scorpius con curiosidad. 

—Es tu habitación —responde Draco después de unos segundos—. Está tal y como era cuando eras un bebé… 

Entran en silencio. Scorpius mirando a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos y Draco recordando aquella noche de once años atrás en la que Astoria murió y él decidió que era demasiado malvado para ser un buen padre. 

—Te gustaba mucho ese cuadro de ahí, el de la oveja azul. —Scorpius se gira rápidamente hacia él, el rostro ávido por conocer la vida que Draco le robó—. Te quedabas embobado mirándola durante horas… A veces llorabas si te cogíamos en brazos y te alejábamos de ella. 

Scorpius le dedica una sonrisa tímida. Después abre la boca, como para decir algo, pero se sonroja y la vuelve a cerrar. Se gira hacia un baúl que hay al otro lado de la habitación. 

—¿Y eso?

—Está vacío. Fue un regalo de mi amiga Pansy para ti. Te lo puedes llevar, por supuesto. Necesitas uno para Hogwarts, ¿no?

—¿Puedo? ¿No te importa? 

—Es tuyo. 

—Gracias. —Scorpius se acerca al baúl y lo toca con cuidado, como si pudiera romperlo—. Mmm, ¿Draco?

—¿Sí? —Como tantas otras veces, trata de ignorar el dolor que le produce que su hijo lo llame por su nombre propio. 

—¿Puedes contarme un poco como era mi m… Astoria?

—Claro. Vamos abajo. Tengo algunas fotos de ella. 

Se acomodan en el sofá del salón principal, cada uno con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano y un álbum de fotos en medio de los dos. En él hay fotografías que cuentan la vida de Draco y Astoria juntos, desde la primera cita hasta el último día. Draco va contando la historia que las une, las anécdotas que han vivido juntos, y, en más de una ocasión, se le hace un nudo en la garganta que tiene que esforzarse por tragar. Las lágrimas, no consigue ocultarlas. 

—Y aquí estás tú por fin. Ese bultito en los brazos de Astoria eres tú. Estábamos tan felices y tan nerviosos por si no sabíamos cuidarte… Pero tuvimos suerte; apenas llorabas y comías sin problemas. 

—¿La querías mucho, verdad? —pregunta Scorpius en voz baja. 

Draco lo mira y se da cuenta por primera vez de que el niño tiene los ojos enrojecidos y con unas gotitas diminutas la comisura. Se arriesga a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y atraerlo hacia sí en un abrazo un poco torpe. Scorpius se acerca un poco más a él. 

—Sí… La amaba. Por eso fue tan duro cuando murió. 

—Y… ¿y a mí? —La voz de Scorpius es casi un susurro inaudible. 

Draco traga saliva y se humedece los labios. ¿Cómo puede explicárselo a Scorpius? Es solo un niño. ¿Cómo puede entender el desgarro de la muerte, la agonía de la pérdida, el vértigo de verse de repente como único responsable de una vida tan frágil, el pánico por lo que le pudiera hacer a esa vida que ahora está en sus manos? 

—También, Scorpius —contesta en voz baja—. Te quería… te quiero muchísimo. El día que naciste fue uno de los más felices de mi vida. 

—¿Entonces por qué me abandon… me dejaste con mamá y papá?

—¿Tus padres te han contado algo sobre la guerra?

—Sí. Papá mató a Voldemort y todo eso. 

—Sí… Mis padres eran mortifagos —Scorpius deja escapar un ruidito de asombro— y yo también me uní a ellos. Al principio creía que era genial formar parte de todo aquello, hasta que me di cuenta de donde me había metido. Yo… yo no soy una buena persona, Scorpius. Si hubieras crecido aquí, conmigo, no creo que hubieras sido el chico increíble, amable y divertido que eres ahora. Pensé que estarías mejor con los Potter. Son buena gente y te han cuidado bien, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...si me quier… si estabas contento cuando nací… —Scorpius se interrumpe, como si no supiera cómo seguir. Después de unos momentos, mira a Draco fijamente y le dice —No creo que seas mala persona, solo que estabas muy asustado. A mí a veces me pasa también —confiesa en voz baja—. A veces, si algo me da mucho miedo, huyo en vez de enfrentarme a eso. Como cuando empecé en el colegio en una clase nueva y salí corriendo porque la maestra me asustaba. Mamá y papá me estuvieron buscando durante horas, hasta que me encontraron escondido en el parque. 

Draco sonríe a su pesar. 

—No creo que sea exactamente lo mismo, pero está claro que no somos de Gryffindor ninguno de los dos, ¿eh? —dice, estrechando un poco el abrazo que todavía rodea a Scorpius. 

—No… ¿Crees que les importará? ¿Que no sea de Gryffindor?

—Potter y Weasley no me parecen el tipo de personas a las que les molesta algo así. Por lo que he visto, te quieren muchísimo. Les parecerá bien sea cual sea la casa en la que estés. 

—¿Y a ti y a Astoria? —pregunta, evitando los ojos de Draco como hace siempre que la pregunta se acerca demasiado a la relación padre-hijo que los une. 

—Nosotros solíamos hacer apuestas sobre en qué casa estarías. Astoria estaba convencida de que irías a Hufflepuff, porque eras demasiado bueno para ser de otra casa. Y yo decía que, siendo nuestro hijo, tendrías que ser de Slytherin. Pero —dice poniéndose más serio —los dos estaríamos muy contentos con cualquier casa. Lo importante es que seas feliz. 

Scorpius asiente para sí mismo y, después de dar un sorbo a su zumo, vuelve a mirar al álbum. Draco lo mira unos instantes y luego sigue contándole la historia que hay detrás de cada fotografía. 

* * *

El 1 de septiembre, Draco va con Scorpius y el resto de los Potter a la estación de King’s Cross. Scorpius empuja un carrito con el baúl que Pansy le regaló el día de su nacimiento y una jaula con una pequeña lechuza marrón que no para de ulular. 

Después de que James, Albus y Scorpius suban sus baúles al tren, Albus y Scorpius vuelven a bajar para despedirse de sus padres, mientras que James desaparece con sus amigos. Draco se aparta un poco para dejarles intimidad. 

—¿Draco? —dice Scorpius en voz baja a su lado—. ¿Te puedo escribir cuando esté en Hogwarts?

—Claro, todo lo que quieras. ¿Te parecería bien que yo también te escribiera?

—Sí, me encantaría. —Después de unos instantes de silencio, añade —Tenías razón. 

—Suelo tenerla. ¿Sobre qué en particular?

—Papá me acaba de decir que no les importa en qué casa esté. Al también está un poco nervioso y papá le dijo que puedes elegir la casa, que él pensó que no quería ir a Slytherin así que el sombrero lo puso en Gryffindor. 

—¿Potter iba a ir a Slytherin? ¡Merlín! Menos mal que no fue… Nos hubiéramos matado el uno al otro la primera noche. 

Scorpius se ríe. En ese momento se escucha el pitido del tren avisando a los pasajeros rezagados. 

—Me tengo que ir. 

Scorpius se muerde el labio, dudando, y luego se lanza hacia delante, estrechando a Draco en un fuerte abrazo. Después de la sorpresa inicial, Draco también lo abraza con fuerza. 

—Pásatelo bien —le dice cuando se separan—. Y no intentes que expulsen a nadie. 

Scorpius lo mira, confuso, pero Draco oye que Potter resopla divertido cerca de ellos. Con una última mirada, Scorpius y Albus suben al tren. Draco, junto con el resto de familias, agita la mano para despedirlos hasta que el tren se pierde de vista. 

Draco no puede sentirse más afortunado. A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, el universo todavía le da esta oportunidad de conocer a Scorpius, de formar parte de su vida. Hay muchas cosas de las que todavía tienen que hablar, muchas cosas que Draco tiene que explicar y por las que debe disculparse. Sin embargo, hay tiempo para todo ello. Ahora lo más importante es que Scorpius sepa que puede contar con él, que va a estar ahí durante el tiempo que él lo desee. Por ahora, y después de tantos años, Draco se permite pensar que todo va bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leerme!


End file.
